Bloodline
by R5AUSLLY
Summary: Allyson and her sisters have known nothing but misery for the last 18 years of their lives. When one day they are finally able to leave, they learn the truth about their family and those who will stop at nothing to get what they want.


**I previously** **wrote this story for my English class. We were working on fairytales and we had to write our own original fairytale. This is what I came up with, but I only changed it from the original to fit Austin and Ally. That was the only thing I changed and I** ** _really_** **hope you guys like it. Let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

Long ago in a far away land, there was a small village on the edge of a dark forest. In this village was a man who was loved by everyone. He lived separately from the other villagers in a cottage, where he would grow the village's crops. But, the farmer was not as pleasant as he appeared to be, for he hid 3 girls in an abandoned wagon further into the woods.

He forced them to work the land in all hours of the day, from the first rays of light peeking over the horizon until the last rays of sunlight. Every morning he would leave to sell the crops and every night he would return to them, feeding them the scraps that nobody had wanted.

The farmer hid them away from everyone for he was ashamed to call them his daughters. His beloved life, who he had loved dearly with all his heart, died while giving birth to his daughters. He blamed them always for taking her away from him.

These girls were beautiful, with fair skin and rosy lips. The eldest daughter, Allyson, has hair as black as night with dark violet eyes, a slender figure, small chest and narrow hips. The second eldest, Alev has hair as red as fire with vibrant green eyes, and a slim build. The youngest, Arela, has hair as golden as the sun with bright blue eyes, is quite tall and very slim.

When the two youngest daughters, Alev and Arela, had done a very poor job, the eldest daughter, Allyson, would take the blame. Their father would then beat her until she had lost all consciousness as punishment.

It was the eve of the daughters 18th birthday, where they were planning of the next night's events where they would finally leave the man who had caused them such misery in their lives. They planned to pack all of their belongings and when night fell, they would leave and never look back.

The next following day, Allyson was in the fields harvesting the crops while her sisters were meant to be gathering all of their belongings so they would be ready to leave when the time came. Allyson was overrun with exhaustion from all the work, but knew it would be worth it when she suddenly heard a scream so loud and shrill, it had made her blood run cold. Her exhaustion then stripped away and fueled by pure adrenaline, dropped the baskets and ran towards where the scream had come from: their father's cottage.

She barged through the door and saw her father standing over her sisters, beating down on them with his fists, while they lay bloody and bruised, begging for him to stop.

"This is your punishment for trying to steal from me, you pathetic wenches!" Their father cried.

 _'How dare he have the right to bring such pain down onto my sisters'_ Allyson thought to herself.

Allyson was furious to what she was witnessing, when the ground began to shake making the cottage begin to crumble around them. But Allyson had not noticed any of it, all she could see was red. With the adrenaline still buzzing through her veins, she dashed towards her father and began tearing him apart. He started screaming, trying to push her off of him but that had only angered her further. When her vision finally cleared, her father, or at least what was left of him, lay a bloody, mangled mess of limbs.

She then turned towards her sisters who were huddled together in the far back corner of the wall, looking at her with fear in their eyes. She looked down at herself and saw her hands and dress covered in blood with black markings all over her arms and legs.

"We must go now" she told them, gathering their belongings in her arms and ran towards the door. She turned back when she noticed they were not following her. "We must go now before the villagers come or we will never be safe." She pleaded with her sisters.

And so, the sisters ran, they ran until they could not run anymore, until the sun had fallen down and the only light they had was from the stars in the night sky. When they had collapsed on the warm, dry earth, Allyson turned towards her sisters and asked "why would you try to steal from that man knowing how dangerous it was? What had compelled you to do such a thing?"

Alev and Arela spared each other a glance and spoke "we wanted to see if there was anything of use to help us on our journey. We did not expect him to return until hours later when we were already gone. And well... there was a trunk."

"A trunk?" replied Allyson. "Why would you risk your lives for something so worthless? What good would that old thing-"

"It was our mother's trunk!" Arela had shouted.

That had confused Allyson, for they had not known their mother at all, not even what she had once looked like. "Why would you care about that trunk?"

"It felt wrong to leave without having a piece of her with us." Arela said with sadness in her voice. Allyson could not get mad at her sisters, for all they had wanted was only to know their mother and inside she felt the same way they did. Memories of a mother they could have had, a life they would have wanted and one they will never have.

That night, the sisters had started a campfire as they scoured through the bags, looking for something to eat. Alev had plunged her hand into one of the bags and felt something thick and rough to the touch. When she drew it out, she saw it was a leather notebook belonging to her mother. She then opened it up to the first page and began to read aloud to her sisters.

 _My Darlings,_

 _I write to you knowing that my time on this earth is short but know that I am with you always. But I write to you with urgency as well, for you are all in danger. I wish I was there to help you understand, but this book will contain all the guidance you will need on your journey. Long ago, one of our ancestors had stolen from a very powerful witch. In retaliation, the witch then placed a curse on all the woman in our bloodline. When a woman in our family reaches her 18th birthday, she will be cursed with dark magic. You must learn how to control your power, for uncontrolled magic is deadly and you will become dangerous to everyone, including yourselves. You must always protect each other, for there are those who will stop at nothing to possess the power that you contain._

 _Your mother,_

 _Ceres_

It was silent for a few moments when Arela spoke up, "this doesn't make any sense. Does she mean that people are going to be coming after us now?" You could hear the underlying desperation in her voice.

"No, there's no way anybody would have known about us, we were kept hidden away everyone all our lives. And even if they did, they would not know where to look." Allyson tried to calm her sisters down.

"But..." Alev hesitated, "why wouldn't he have told us about our heritage? What we can do?"

"Mother must not have told him before she died. Even if she did, who knows what he would have done. If he found out he probably would have left us to die on our own when we were born." Allyson spat.

"This explains what had happened back at the cottage." Alev muttered under her breath, but loudly enough for the others to hear her.

Allyson had a confused look on her face. "What do you mean? Like when I killed him?"

Alev and Area looked at each other with anxiousness clearly written in their faces. "You don't remember any of it do you?"

"Not really. I was so angry when I saw him hurting you and everything just went into a blur. Look, if you got something to tell me then you might as well just spit it out."

"When you got angry, the earth began to shake making the house start to fall away. One second we saw you standing there, the next a monster was in your place. You had turned into some kind of wolf. We couldn't understand and when you came back, we thought we had gone mad. But this... this explains everything now."

Allyson was lost in her own thoughts. She couldn't believe what they were her. _'Had I really changed?'_ She couldn't grasp her mind around it, nor did she want to. When she finally got her bearings, she spoke "tomorrow, we leave at first light and you must promise me that we will tell no one about this."

"Promise." They all whispered together.

When the first rays of sunlight peeked out over the treetops, the sisters walked when they came upon the sound of rushing water. They cleared away the bushes and saw a beautiful waterfall. The waterfall was cobalt blue and was gushing over the rocks. At its widest point, it was surging and plunging down over the hill. It had a beautiful pool at the bottom. The waterfall flowed as smoothly as syrup. They threw themselves under the waterfall. It was so cold that the girls started shuddering. They collapsed on the bank and let the sweet smell of flowers wash over them.

They traveled for seven days and seven nights, keeping always near the stream that stretched out before them. One night they stumbled upon an unfamiliar tune. The sweet enchanting sound of music. They saw, to their delight, the town decorated in a swirl of greens, blues, purples, and every color imaginable The townsfolk were dancing the night away.

They were overjoyed to see such festivities, that they had dropped everything and joined in. They danced and they drank while none of the townsfolk seemed to notice the unknown visitors.

The sisters had traveled very far that they had wandered into another kingdom. The Moon Kingdom. The land was ruled by a fair and righteous queen. The Queen wielded the powers of dark magic. She bore only one son, Austin Moon, and taught him the secrets of magic.

The Prince was forbidden from ever stepping out of the castle's walls. But one night each month, Austin would sneak out and see the beauty of the land he would one day rule.

While the sisters were giddy with happiness, Allyson had bumped into a stranger while dancing. The stranger was fairly tall and from the hood that was pulled over his head, she could see he had blonde hair and beautiful hazel eyes. Although she could not see him properly, the boy could see every delicate feature. The boy was quite taken with her the minute he saw her. That boy was Prince Austin Moon.

While everyone laughed and danced, the Prince never once took his eyes off Allyson the entire night.

The sisters were welcomed happily to the town and they were dearly loved by everyone, for they were mesmerized by their beauty and grace. The sisters had found a lovely little cottage where they could finally have a home where they were safe, free, and happy. Over time, the other sisters had grown into their magic and proved to be just as powerful as the eldest. But, they had had no need for magic and practiced as little as possible.

Every night when her younger sisters went to sleep, Allyson would stay up learning how to control her magic. She had found a lovely little meadow in the woods not far from town. The meadow was filled with all kinds of flowers, from hydrangeas to peonies, carnations to azaleas.

One night while Allyson was practicing, she heard a rustling sound behind her. Startled, she whipped around but saw no one there.

"Who's there?" She cried out. "Show yourself!"

Out of the bushes came a hooded figure. He came closer to her until they were only standing a foot apart. Deciding that was close enough, she took out a knife she kept strapped around her waist and aimed it at the boy. "That is close enough", she warned.

He held up his hands in a silent sureender and it is then when he spoke, "I mean you no harm. I had only seen your light and thought you might be of one to help me."

Slowly, she lowered the knife but still kept a firm grasp on it. "Who are you?" She asked alarmingly.

It was then when he finally revealed himself. It was the Prince. When he saw the light flicker across her face, he looked at her in astonishment. "It is you. You are the one I have been looking for. Ever since that night, I could not rid you of my mind. I have never seen such a beautiful maiden such as you."

"Again, I ask, who are you?" She asked once more, with firmness in her tone.

"You don't know who I am?"

"That's kind of why I asked who you were in the first place."

"Oh, right, of course. My name is Austin Moon. I am the Prince."

At that, Allyson immediately dropped the knife and began muttering apologies.

Austin chuckled. "It is alright, you did not know who I was and I had appeared as a stranger to you."

When he looked down, he saw her book laying on the ground, opened to a page where she was practicing her spells. When he tried to get a closer look, Allyson had stepped in, blocking his view

"You practice the power of magic as well?" When she said nothing in return, he kept talking.

"I can see you are having a bit of trouble. My mother taught me how, I can help you if you'd like."

She contemplated for a few moments. She slowly nodded her head agreeing to his offer.

They sat down with some distance separating them as he helped her and as the night progressed, they slowly gravitated towards each other until there was no more space in between them.

They spent the rest of the night, laughing as he told her the stories of living is ode the palace, underneath the stars together. Her mother's notebook lying a few feet away, completely forgotten.

It went on like that for months. Austin and Allyson would secretly meet up at the meadow as he taught her new tricks and spells, while they slowly began to fall in love with one another every day.

But soon, every good thing must come to an end.

The Queen had learned what her son was doing from one of the servants that had saw him go.

When he came back in through his window, the Queen was waiting for him. She forbade him from ever leaving again and posted a guard to stand watch over him in all hours of the day.

Twenty-one nights had gone by without him ever showing up and Allyson began to grow sad, for she thought that the Prince had truly loved her.

 _'I was such a fool to believe that I would ever be worthy of a love as true as the Prince's.'_ She thought.

Until one night. She saw learning to perfect the spells that Austin had taught her. When he suddenly appeared in front of her. She was always wondering, that the next time she saw him, she would ask him why he had to leave her all alone. Sure she had her sisters, but she still felt saddened that he had left her without a warning. She had no one she could truly connect to.

But now, ash she saw him standing in front of her, all she felt was fury. She started hitting his chest, yelling obscenities at him.

"Ow, ow, stop. Alls... Ally... Allyson!" He yelled, grabbing hold of her wrists, and pinning them to her sides. Allyson looked up and glared at him.

"Calm down."

"Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! You want me to calm down?! You left me and now you want me to CALM DOWN?!"

"Yes, and you need to do so quietly. Look, I'll explain everything just as soon as you stop shouting."

"Fine. I just can't wait to hear what you have to say for yourself."

"My mother found out I was sneaking away, but she doesn't know that I came to see you. She posted a guard to watch me and she always managed to keep me busy so I never had a chance to sneak away. I had to wait for everyone to fall asleep and then knocked out the guard so I could come see out tonight."

"That is not exactly a terrible excuse." He chuckled.

"So do you forgive me?" He asked with hopefulness laced into his voice.

"Yes. I forgive you, Austin. But what will we do? As soon as you go back, the Queen will know you snuck out again and everything will be the same as it was. Who knows when we'll be able to see each other again?"

"I do have but one idea... let us go away together."

"What?"

"Let us go away where we could be together. Where we wouldn't have anyone tell what is what to do, where we could be happy together."

"But what about my sisters? You know I could never leave them."

"Your sisters are happy here. They finally have a home. I want that for us. Please, Allyson, come with me."

Allyson worried her bottom lip. The thought of leaving her sisters was unthinkable, but Austin was right. Her sisters were happy and she wasn't. The only way for her to be happy was to be with the one who brought her joy and loved her just as much as she loved him. The only way was to go.

"Okay, I'll go." Austin was so overjoyed that he picked her up and twirled her and then set her back down on her feet.

"Go back and pack everything, we leave tomorrow. Meet me back here at midnight." He kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

As Allyson walked back to the cottage, she began to dread every step closer. Tomorrow she would leave her sisters and never come back.

She spent the whole day with her sisters doing whatever they had wanted to do. On the outside she was laughing with pure delight, but on the inside she felt as if she were betraying them. She wanted to tell her sisters so badly it hurt but knew she couldn't. They would try to convince her otherwise. If she went with Austin, she would lose her sisters, but if she stayed with her sisters she would lose Austin. Either way, she would feel a part of her missing.

Allyson was now waiting for Austin to appear. He was over an hour late when she a figure come out of the trees.

"Oh, thank goodness. For a minute, I thought you weren't going to show up."

"Don't worry dear. You'll be reunited with your precious Austin soon enough." The figure spoke in this sickly sweet voice that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She tried to run but a binding spell was cast upon her. Then she felt this sharp pain in the back of her head and fell into darkness.

When she await, she found only darkness. Then she saw this blaze of a bright light. It was the torch that hanged from the wall. She reached out her hands in front of her and touched the bars of the cell she was trapped in. The cell was so cold she started shivering.

"Hello! Is anyone there?!" She called out, hoping to get a response.

Suddenly, there was this loud grating sound. Then a groan. She looked around and saw ah inched figure in the corner. She scrambled over to get a closer look and saw it was... "Austin!"

She slapped him to try and wake him up. When he finally opened his eyes, he saw confused. "Al-Allyson? W-where are we?" He tried to sit up but he was much too weak.

"I don't know. Some kind of prison cell. Are you okay? What happened to you?"

"I'm fine, my head just hurts a little. The other night, when we departed someone came up behind me and knocked me out. What about you? Does anything hurt?"

"Not really. I was waiting for you to arrive when the same thing happened to me."

A door opened and a dark shape walked into the room. When they came into the light, she had a thin, wiry build, blonde hair and green eyes. It was obvious to anyone that they were related.

"Mother?!" Austin exclaimed.

"Hello, darling." She smiled but it was wicked and bone chilling.

"What is going on here? Let us out!" He scrambled to his feet and grabbed hold of the cell bars.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?" He tried desperately to pry open the bars, but it was useless.

"You both have something I want and I intend to get it one way or another."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, but then again, you never really were a bright child. What I want is her blood." She raised one hand and pointed at Allyson.

Allyson froze. She had gone cold all over but not from the floor. She felt it deep within her bones and knew that this was what her mother was talking about. Those who were out for her powers.

"Why mine? What is so special about my blood?" She shakily got to her feet.

"Because your blood is more powerful than all the magic in this world combined. If I can consume enough of your blood, I'll be more powerful than everyone else in existence. I'll be able to shape the world in my image."

"Why do you need me, mother? Why am I here?"

"You, son are here because I have grown tired of you. You must go with her as well. Shock washed across his face.

"You would really kill your only son?"

"That is because you are not my son. You are your father's but not mine. Your father had an affair with a lowly peasant because I could not bear him children." She gave a mirthless laugh. "He told me he had loved me and that it wouldn't make him love me any less. So, when I found out I..."

"What did you do to him?"

"What do you think happened? I killed him." You could hear the irritation in her voice she was trying to hide.

"Why didn't you just kill me when I was born?"

"You were only a baby. You looked so much like him I just couldn't do it. And I thought I could learn to love you but every time I looked at you all I could think about was his betrayal. So, yes I did kill your father and yes I will kill both of you as well. Don't think of it that way, think of it as you both are set free from your horrible lives and you get to be with each other for eternity. Besides, isn't that what you both wanted anyway when you decided to run away together?"

Allyson choked back a sob. She felt as if someone was clenching their fist around her heart. All she could think about were her sisters, whom she had left sleeping with a small smile gracing their faces in their beds. She couldn't do it. She would not leave her sisters like this.

"No, you cannot have my blood. I would rather die a thousand painful deaths than ever give into you."

"Are you so sure about that?" The door opened up and Armed guards had walked into their cell and restrained their arms behind their backs. They lead them out of the prison, through a long corridor. There was only one room at the end and inside were tow girls, strapped to the tables. They were writhing on the tables, screaming out in pure agony as pools of blood trickled down over the edges, splashing into the floor.

There were holes and cracks around the room. The pain had brought out the magic that was building inside of them. She started to sob, hot tears were racing down her cheeks. She would recognize them anywhere.

"Alev. Arela."

The Queen then leaned in closely to her ear and whispered, "You can stop this now or you can watch them until their hearts stop beating. The choice lays within your hands."

Alyson bowed her head in silent submission. The Queen was so overjoyed that she began to giggle hysterically. The guards took her away as Austin screamed after her, thrashing in the guards arms to try and break free. The guards then left her in a room with only a single bed. There was a door on the other side of the room that led to the bathroom.

The Queen would make her bleed, always on the brink of death then heal her over and start the process all over again. Day and night, she never stopped, torturing Allyson into madness. The Queen would drink her blood and with each drop she grew more powerful. She caused destruction across the lands. Fires raging and blood ran through the streets. No one was safe from the Queen's greed for power.

The Queen had conquered all the lands and to celebrate, she decided to visit Allyson.

"I really couldn't have done all this without you. Because of you, I now have everyone under my rule and no one to challenge me for it. Now that I have finally gotten everything I wanted I don't need you anymore. Good news for you is that now you can join your sisters but sadly Austin won't be there to greet you with open arms. I thought about it and then I realized. Why kill him when I could just turn him into the son I have always wanted instead? Anyways, it was lovely talking with you but I now must go. Oh, and by the way your execution will be tomorrow morning so be prepared." The Queen skipped out of the room.

The next morning, when the guards came to take her away, she grabbed for one of their knives and stabbed the ones holding her. As the rest came at her, she slashed with wild precision, slicing their throats. Allyson ran out of the room and ran until she had stumbled into a broad chest. She looked up into the hazel eyes she had fell in love with and kissed him.

They kissed until the need for oxygen became apparent and broke away. Austin looked down at her and saw the blood covering her dress and smiled.

"I thought you were dead. She told me you wished for her to kill you and she granted you your wish. All this time I thought you were dead."

"I thought you were dead. She told me she had already liked you and then last night when she came to me, she said you were still alive. I can't believe you're still alive."

"I'll kill her. With every strength in me I'll find a way to kill her." All the kindness was gone from his eyes, all that was left was malice and savagery.

"We'll kill her together. Whether it be from my hands or yours, she'll die."

"For her kingdom will be ours." They spoke together.

The Queen had just been informed that Allyson had escaped and was wandering around her castle looking for her son. She then felt the sharp tip of a blade against her throat. He led her into an empty room with the blinds drawn and only one light on in the whole room. She spun towards him and he poised the sword just over her heart.

"I can't really say I'm all that surprised. I didn't really expect all that much from you. Go ahead. Do it. Kill me and be done with it." He stared at her stoned face, unmoving.

She smiled. "I knew you couldn't do it. You're too weak, too soft. You're pathetic." It was then that he gave her a smile. It was a sinister smile that even made her blood run cold. When he spoke, it was dark and gravelly. "Who said I was going to kill you?"

That wiped the smile clean off her face. Then she felt as if fire were bubbling inside her chest and looked down. The blade of a sword protruded through her chest as she felt the holy of the sword between her shoulder blades.

Austin moved aside as Allyson came into her line of sight. She felt her knees give out from under her. Allyson kneeled down in front of her and began swiping her fingers on the blade. When she pulled them back, she brought her fingers to her lips and tasted the sweet metallic taste of blood on her tongue.

"I love the taste of blood, don't you? So sweet, so rich. You must be thinking how is it possible that you're dying considering everything that's happened. This sword has been in my family for generations. _'Rursus inimicos tuos in animo, et ad omnes abominationes malorum resurgemus quondam iterum.' Strike your enemies through the heart, for they shall fall and you shall rise once again._ With this sword, I can kill you and gain back everything from which you have taken from me. I will gain back all my power while you wither away into nothingness."

Those were the last words she had heard before she died. Allyson had brought back her sisters and together they all wreaked havoc upon their people. Austin and Allyson were now King and Queen as they ruled the lands mercilessly. Crime ran rampant, famine spread, deaths rampaged towns and villages. The King and Queen encouraged the people to do as they please for they were finally free of everyone and everything. They would never separate ever again for all eternity. They took pleasure in pain for they were madly in love.


End file.
